fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TDD25
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TDD25 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Talk page archived. TDD25 (talk) 14:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Talk page archived. TDD25 (talk) 04:10, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Size Chart. Hey there TDD! Just wanted to ask if we could get someone to make a chart of the sizes of the vivosaurs compared to a human, based on the sizes of their real life incarnations. I'd do it myself, except that I dont have Photoshop or technical skill when it comes to computers. CryoKing96 (talk) 19:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Ooh! Ooh! hand pick me! Pick me! Pleeeeeease!!!! This is exactly the kind of thing that would be PERFECT for me to help with on the wiki and it's a brilliant idea CryoKing! BakuganFossil (talk) 20:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC)BakuganFossil Why thanks, Bak. Thats really nice of you say! (And thanks for volunteering.) CryoKing96 (talk) 21:48, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 No, thank YOU! I really hope TDD25 approves. BakuganFossil (talk) 22:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC)BakuganFossil So do I, Bak. So do I. CryoKing96 (talk) 23:00, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 TDd, your mesage has been received and noted. (I knew something was off about the lengths of the Frontiers vivos) I was think of size charts for the Champions models rather than the Frontiers ones, but maybe we'll do both. CryoKing96 (talk) 12:39, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Hello, I'm new here! Hi, thanks for the message. I added actually added the info needed image (I hope it is good enough, if it's too out of place or whatever, then feel free to tell me what to do to fix it with font, color, etc. or replace it with a new one) because I wanted to create the template for the vivasaur pages for Fossil FIghters Frontier. I think I probably may have broken a rule somewhere, but it's been about a month and there's still next to no info, walthrough-wise, on the web, so I figured I may as well help by adding to the info. However, there wasn't even any obvious template that I found, so I figured I'd start by creating a rough draft for the first one, and F-raptor got the dubious honor. I'm really sorry if I broke any rules by not contacting anyone first, I promise I'll try to go by the book next time. Feel free to trash the whole thing if you think that's best, I totally understand. Or if it is salvagable, feel free to do whatever you want with it. Actually, I say you, since I believe you are a mod, but I really mean anyone who is a part of this wiki's leadership. I'll look that up on my own, later. (See update)Lastly, I want to create an unofficial wiki page where people can write down what type of fossils and random encounters they've found on each of the dig sites. Can I do that, and if so, how? And since the page may have potential spoilers, (i.e. late game fossil names/ locations) is there something I should do because of that? Also, do you know how the page could aqquire a map of the areas, through screenshots or something? It wouldn't be necessary, but it would make things easier. I think this would help, since it would alow us to gather data immediately instead of waiting for all the pages to be formatted. It would also possibly work for other data, like data for vivasaurs, buggies, tournaments, etc. Anyway, thanks for the message, and sorry for the long reply. I may be sporadic in my contributions due to my personal life, but I'll still try to be involved. Echoloco (talk) 00:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Update: Upon looking through some of the pages of the wiki, I realized two things. 1) You guys already have most of the data thanks to that excel one sheet, so that page won't be necessary, and 2) It looks I accidentally avoided breaking the rules of not waiting for two weeks until after March 25th, posting speculation as fact, and posting spoilers (except for that one blurb about Saskue, which might be a spoiler, I'm not sure). From what I've seen so far, I don't think I broke any rules, though I'm sure it was a internet type faux-pas by coming out of nowhere like that, although I haven't read everything, so I'm not sure I'm in the clear yet. Also, it looks like what I did with the template could fall under the Project: Vivasaurs thing. I don't want to officially join the project, but I'm happy to chip in. Echoloco (talk) 00:34, April 29, 2015 (UTC) One last thing, and then I should be finished bugging you. I uploaded some images that would be useful for the template (basically placeholder images for various icons in the game, I'm afraid I don't have enough time to get really good nice looking ones) and then I realized I should have checked to see if they already existed only AFTER I finished uploading them. While most of them turned out to be new, the stance ones turned out to be not needed, so I'm sorry for that. I'll be sure to be more careful in the future. Echoloco (talk) 02:02, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey TDD25, would you mind if I made wiki pages for the cretaceous dinosaurs (Sauroposiedon, Triceratops, and Tyrannosaurus)? I'm new here &want to help out in any way possible. Also, I've noticed there are no pages for Fossil Fighters Frontier characters yet. Would you mind if I mada a few to get started? Triceraman (talk) 18:08, May 20, 2015 (UTC)Triceraman Reply Thanks, and i think we'll stick with localized sizes. Uh, though when we get around to Frontier Vivosaurs, do you think we should use the size the game gives or their actual/metric converted to English sizes? BakuganFossil (talk) 02:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Okee doke, thanks! BakuganFossil (talk) 04:03, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Guidelines for Trivia Edits Okay, so I've looked around at the forum and such and can't find what I'm looking for. When posting to the Trivia section of a page, what kind of stuff should we not post? I was looking at the T-Rex Lord page and someone had added this comment : *''Despite its Fossilary description stating that it has unique patterns between each individual, if the Medal Bank is used to get more than one T-Rex Lord, they all have the same pattern. '' My first reaction was to edit in a comment about how the Fossilary descriptions of Super Evolvers are in-universe notes on the vivosaurs and thus not necessarily applicable to us. Am I in the wrong to do that? On a related note, am I allowed to add pics like this, to the wiki?: CryoKing96 (talk) 20:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Tanks for tha clarification! CryoKing96 (talk) 10:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Cerato Categories Not Working Hey TDD, The categories box on the Cerato (DS) page isnt working. Whenever the page is refreshed after adding categories, they dont show up. I checked teh source code and the category labels are all there -in duplicate in some cases. I dont have enough know-how to fix it. Can you send help? The vivosaur navbox is also in the code but not showing up, by the way. CryoKing96 (talk) 17:55, July 3, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 saying I played the games was just my way of citing. I Also thing there should be more pages on the charaters from frontier. The game has been out for a while now. Hi.LGP (talk) 09:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so I know how you said that we should not edit any pages about mid or late game storyline, but looking at the page on Nibbles. I saw that there was a lot of missing information, like how he does not have just one battle form, but he evolves into different battle forms durring later points in the game, could I have permisson to edit the information on the nibbles page? GrandPiano (talk) 01:13, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi, there the page said I needed approval from you so I'd like to add to the gameplay section of the Fossil Fighters Frontier page Thanks PhantomEvans (talk) 21:26, July 18, 2015 (UTC)Phantom Evans TDD, this is a question about my forums. See, I want to add vivosaur smilies with the dino medals of Fossil Fighters Champions, could you link me to these, I am having trouble finding T-Rex's dino medal image and a few others, could you get them all into one place? Thanks. ChomperFan7 (talk) 22:46, August 8, 2015 (UTC)ChomperFan7 Hey, sorry for the late reply, been really busy lately. On the forums I now have a forum skin, do you know if you could shrink the top picture for the allience picture or if there are any sites I can use to shrink it? ChomperFan7 (talk) 19:51, October 1, 2015 (UTC)ChomperFan7 AKA Fossildude747 Hi, I am Dimetrodongold. You may remember me from the Fossil Fighters, Fossil Fighters Fan Fiction and Plants vs. Zombies wikis. I can no longer access my old account for technical reasons. What has been going on on this wiki recently? I haven't been here in months. Hey Would you like to join the FF fanon wiki, where you can make your own vivosaurs and everything? Here's the link: Fossil Fighters Fanon Wikia Happy Holidays! Need some help! Hey TDD25! Sorry about my inactivity lately! Been really busy with school and stuff! Hope your having a great holiday season so far! So I was wondering about that alliance between my forum and the wiki! I forgot what I need to do for it could you remind me? During my xmas vacation or after it I plan to get back to working on my forum and bringing it back to life since most of our admins are busy including me, hopefully I can find new admins that can be really active til then I gotta be as active as possible. Enough about that though, is it time for an alliance or do I have to do something? ChomperFan7 (talk) 22:15, December 15, 2015 (UTC)ChomperFan7 Oh that's fine! Thanks! Hey TDD, didn't know which category to file my question under but I was wondering if I could help the wiki still? I want to contribute still, so maybe could I take on something like categorizing? I noticed some of the pages still needed some categories or had none at all, but wanted approval before acting. I'll be around. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 16:58, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Vivosaur Medals Hey TDD, long time no see, I want to get my forum back in shape and one of the few things I can probably do by myself on it are making those vivosaur smilies. I would be very thankful if you could pm me them all or put them in one page. I am having trouble finding a few of the medals on the wiki. Maybe you don't have these, but just in case you do it would help me a lot. I would of course give you credit. I know I asked a while ago but got no response so just reminding you. ChomperFan7 (talk) 23:11, February 21, 2016 (UTC)ChomperFan7 Thanks so much TDD! ChomperFan7 (talk) 19:28, February 25, 2016 (UTC)ChomperFan7 Fanfiction Jurassic World: Vivosaurs Just wanted to let you know I messaged you about my fanfic on tyrannosaurtalk not sure if you saw it. ChomperFan7 (talk) 21:15, March 10, 2016 (UTC)ChomperFan7 You OK? Hey I messaged you about my fanfic a while ago and now as I sit down to write more of it I realized you still never replied. Are you alright? ChomperFan7 (talk) 03:06, May 7, 2016 (UTC)ChomperFan7 I want all my history and user page wiped clean but before you can do it can you or anyone else you know put up images and info of all the Paleo Pals including Dr Signore, Lucky, and Ruby and Sapphire? 'Recovery' Progress Hey T! Been awhile since I hopped on here. Just wanted to ask, any progress on finding a way to recover the Champions DLC? Aside from that how're you doing? I know I've not been on here as much as I'd like and that things have gotten kinda quiet. Is there anything we can do to pep-up site activity? CryoKing96 (talk) 02:15, May 31, 2016 (UTC)CryoKing You know, I'm starting to think we need to just get a petition going to resurrect Wi-Fi for DSi(if Nintendo would listen to us). Btw, I had heard of the attempts to recreate the Global WiFi system by fans and even that there was is one that's kinda successful. Can you explain why that won't work for us? Based on what you said it's because the DLC has a unique 'signature' which can't easily be replicated. Anyway. Good to hear you're doing well. I'll admit, I miss 'hanging out' with you guys. So, I'll do my best to hop on here and tidy up a page at least once a week and hopeful more often. But for now I'm gonna do a little work on my fanfiction. Catch you later and enjoy your summer! CryoKing96 (talk) 12:01, June 6, 2016 (UTC)CryoKing Just got your message. 1. Basically yes, she is the same as I have her for my story(though I did try to tweak some of her backstory/abilities so she'd fit into your 'verse easier) and yes, she's my version of Dina. 2. I don't mind modifications as long as she's not rendered unrecognizable. I understood going in that she'd be a cameo character and so some of her traits would have to be 'trimmed'. What do you have in mind? CryoKing96 (talk) 03:35, August 11, 2016 (UTC)CryoKing Well, what arc would she be of most use to you in? (She is my character, but basically I'm giving you a version you can play with and modify as you need.) And I'm fine with her being a cameo/background character and all that implies. Like said before, use her as you need her and as long as she's not rendered unrecognizable I'll be happy. (Oh, and I'm gonna change her last name so there's not the connection to Duna that she currently has) CryoKing96 (talk) 13:59, August 11, 2016 (UTC)CryoKing Hey T, I don't know if you're aware of this, but there's a site that could help the us on our quest to recover the DLC characters! LinkIf you know someone with coding skills who help us here, the DLC is as good as ours! CryoKing96 (talk) 13:19, August 12, 2016 (UTC)CryoKing Awesome! I look forward to when you do that! CryoKing96 (talk) 17:27, August 19, 2016 (UTC)CryoKing How's progress on the DLC? And, can we bring back the size categories(medium and small)? I cant figure out how to create/reinstate those pages. CryoKing96 (talk) 16:07, September 15, 2016 (UTC)CryoKing96 Woah, woah, thanks for reinstating the size categories but don't go stealing my thunder! I'll take care of that as I clean up the NavBoxes. CryoKing96 (talk) 21:29, September 15, 2016 (UTC)CryoKing Oh, well thank you then. CryoKing96 (talk) 23:34, September 15, 2016 (UTC)CryoKing Hello, i need your help, i can't acces my hotmail account, i need the hotmail of people i sended messages but since i don't use that account to send messages i dont remember any, i do remember that you sended me the save file with Salada, i need that yu tell me your hotmail adress again because i don't remember it. And for the wiki...do you know any way to extract the images of the sprites of the vivosaurs? i've been trying that but with no luck, i have to play the game on a emulator and take a screen cap of every vivosaur and then edit it to add it to the wiki (i've been doing that for the last couple of years, i have the images of around 30 or 40 by now), I'm Monoblossj by the way. Hello!SandoMarnia (talk) 13:27, November 1, 2016 (UTC) I have found the official japanese name of Aeros, it's actually エアロン (Earon) but I'm apparently unable to edit his page. Hello it' me again lol, im currently around 80% done with the sprites of the first 100 vivosaurs, after i get all the sprites edited (and a couple secret extra sprites i want to add hehe) i would like to use the format i use on the spanish version of this wiki, with the template i created most of the data is automated, that means the pages will be super easy to edit, but it would only be possible using the classic editor because the info is on the template, i believe is the best way to go, of course the template can be edited to add more sections or things like that. Here's how it looks like: http://es.fossilfighters.wikia.com/wiki/T-Rex With the template being automated i mean, only by typing for example T-Rex once, all the images needed will be there without any other steps, also the super revival section is totally automated (i couldn't figure how to do it with the super evolvers yet), that means just by writing the name of the vivosaur and it's original stats, the super revival section is automatically added. (Monoblossj (talk) 22:50, November 12, 2016 (UTC)) SandoMarnia (talk) 18:42, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi there! About Carchar, my source was on this page. カセキ図鑑・リバイバー - カセキホリダー ムゲンギア 攻略Wiki Its Japanese name is definitely カルカロン (Charcharon) Everything else is correct! Yes, that is exactly what I was looking for! Thank you so much for pointing that out to me! Now, with any luck, I can throw in some more important facts about the vivosaurs on their pages based on what I clean! Feel free to join in on the effort as well. As a slight note, you did forget some of the fossil types. The Fossil Rock with the line right through the center is absent. I'm not sure if there are others, but my searches will surely unearth (no pun intended) anything else that may or may not be missing. DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 01:58, January 10, 2017 (UTC) No problem! I just created a section for the Fossil Rock typs on the Aeros (DS) page, so you can check it out, see how it looks, and improve it if you find a better way to display the information to everyone. It's set up in a 3-section table. The first column tells you what part (head, body, arms, or legs), the second tells you what shape it is, and the third tells you how durable to Fossil Rock is (which usually conicides with the durability of the fossil itself.) But yeah, this is all super helpful and hopefully I can get around to editing a whole ton of other vivosaur's pages in the soon future! DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 02:14, January 10, 2017 (UTC) You're also missing the Fossil Rock type that kind of looks like a sideways "Y." Just another thing that caught my eye while searching about. I just filled in some small details for vivosaurs like Cryo, Tarbo, O-Raptor, Alectro, and Breme as far as Fossil Rock types goes. Further details on those vivosaurs will arise soon, as well as details for new vivosaurs like M-Raptor, U-Raptor, Delta, and Ptera. DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 02:40, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Curious Fossil Rocks and all three kinds of Giant Fossil Rocks are also Fossil Rock types that I need to continue the process. Just another heads up. DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 20:26, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Hello Again! Hey TDD! I'm back! Sorry I've been away so long, just kept putting off visiting again and again. And I really shouldn't have. @KaijuOverlord joining really shook things up again, huh? Anyway, just wanted to see how things are going and if you've made any progress one recovery of our beloved DLC. With affection, CryoKing96 (talk) 05:13, January 15, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure if you would be able to help with this, either, but I would be highly appreciative if you could post the rest of the Fossil Fighters Vivosaur Battle Sprites. We seem to only have a select few, and it contrasts quite harshly in some places with the more excentric Sprites of Fossil Fighters: Champions. My attempts to edit the Water Element page have proven that enough. Anyways, just another recommendation, as I cannot create such well-done images myself. DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 20:02, January 16, 2017 (UTC) When yer gone for a couple years and you're cramped on time, people tend to forget things. (Ah, who am I kidding, I need to use my brain lol) RoyalTeffla47 (talk) 15:33, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Sup Smol Child Yeahshippo (talk) 03:43, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. I'm glad that my efforts here are being appreciated, all thanks to you and Augustine Sycamore, of course. I hope that my edits come in handy for many generations to come of future up and coming Fossil Fighters. It's good to be back! DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 18:45, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Help! I dun goofed! Hey T! I've been uploading Fossilary images to the wiki and I made a small mistake that I cant figure out how to correct myself. When adding an image of Brachio I accidentally named it '''Bracho. '''For now I'm going to just upload that image again with correct name, but when you get a chance, could you delete the misnamed one? Many thanks, CryoKing96 (talk) 14:14, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Small request Hey, TDD25! If you're reading this, please make it so that my old account (its name was just Dimetrodongold, in case you forgot) is no longer an admin. Thanks! --DimetrodongoldAlt (talk) 00:00, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I'm working with vs battles to scale Fossil Fighters, and I want to know where Guhnash's size comes from, as well as the higher estimates. Thanks, -Yobobojojo Thanks for your input. BTW, do you know when it's stated it eats planets whole? Thanks for answering my questions! I honestly don't mind if you're not the person I asked, though. I don't have all the Paleo Pals in my game since I started replaying it, so feel free to add any that I don't have. --Bb is bored (talk) 00:27, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Question: should pages about DLC from Champions be added to the Extra Content category? Just asking before I edit those pages. --Bb is bored (talk) 15:35, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Alright. Just making sure if I could add the category or not. --Bb is bored (talk) 16:24, March 10, 2018 (UTC)